1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a wiring connection port.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-8-138796 shows an example structure for attaching a connector to an electronic apparatus. By means of such a structure for mounting a connector, a wire for use in transmitting data is connected to an electronic apparatus.
An electronic apparatus is requested to be slimmed down further when compared with a related-art electronic apparatus. However, when a wiring connection port, such as an USB port, is provided with a view toward achieving higher functionality of an electronic apparatus, the thickness of the wiring connection port poses difficulty in slimming down the electronic apparatus.